Coffee Dates and Vanilla Mochas
by ALittleBirdSaid
Summary: Needless to say, Zelda was not prepared to meet a man like Link at your typical coffee shop. [Zelink Oneshot/Longshot, College-ish AU, witty banter.]


**AN: Hey everyone, it's ALittleBirdSaid! Currently, my Smash Bros. fanfic is making me want to smash my head into a brick wall, so I decided a nice fluffy-ish oneshot would help get that annoying writers block out of my head (I've also been listening to a lot of jazz, so yeah). Basically a Zelda AU oneshot where Zelda is this study-hard college student who meets a very charming Link. I guess OoT incarnation, but y'all can use your imaginations. Please don't murder me for not updating my Smash Bros. fanfic, but I needed to let off steam in the form of a fluffy oneshot. Please enjoy, let me know what you guys think, like, favorite, whatever!**

 **I don't own anything!**

 **Rated T for teen (mostly a few mild curses, but whatever)**

* * *

 _Which type of boundary dispute led to the Treaty of Holodrum and Labrynna in 1655? Explain the correct answer in the box below._

 _(A) - operational_

 _(B) - locational_

 _(C) - alloca_ _tional_

Zelda Harkinian leaned closer to her laptop screen, tapping her pen to her lips as she moved her mouse rapidly over each answer. She knew she should have payed more attention in her AP WHRP (World History, Relations, and Politics) class. It wasn't like she didn't know the answer - it was A - that was easy, but remembering a treaty from an exact date from hundreds of others was difficult...

Zelda clicked the correct answer as she set down her pen, and a text box appeared below the column of answers, waiting to be filled with some decent answer. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard, and she slowly, yet surely, began to type.

 _The Treaty of 1655 was due to an operational boundary dispute over the conflict of -_

Conflict of...

Zelda took a sip of her vanilla mocha before continuing, all the while digging through her brain for different history dates and treaties. Ah, that was better - she just remembered.

 _\- different migration laws that were enforced during that time. While Labrynna welcomed migrants in hope of more citizens to join the newly emerging work force, Holodrum had severely limited migration to and from at that border. Each country also had different government structure as well that clashed - Labrynna was a constitutional monarchy, while Holodrum was a strict hereditary monarchy. Both countries had different laws concerning their border with one another._

Zelda tapped the last key, and leaned back in her booth seat. Quiet jazz music was playing over the slight murmur of other customers in the coffee shop, accompanied with the occasional whirring of the coffee machine behind the barista. A perfect day to sit in a coffee shop across the street from the university, and finish up some final assignments before winter break.

The snow was falling harder than it had before; Zelda could hear the wind outside whistling as a thick snow fell down into the streets. Zelda angled her computer screen down, half-closed as she rested her chin in her hands, looking outside.

A couple went by, running through the thick snow. A cute couple at that; they were laughing as they struggled against the wind, occasionally shoving each other as they ran by Zelda's window. Zelda heavily sighed, and picked up her vanilla mocha, taking a long draw from it. Love. Goddesses, how it bore her. College was infested with lovey-dovey couples that had secret rendezvous in places that weren't very secret, and high school was drama-ridden through much of Zelda's four year career there. She dated one guy in high school. One. And he was dunce anyway, didn't know right from left...

Zelda took another sip of her drink, letting out a refreshed sigh as she leaned back in her booth. Her computer screen had turned off from not being used in the last few minutes; Zelda reached over and shut the screen all the way. She continued thinking.

Malon and Ruto were the beauty queens in high school, winning hearts left and right. Malon had eventually stuck with a guy (they were still dating) while Ruto was the "stay-with-them-for-a-week-then-dump-them" type of girl (she had yet to find "The One"). Zelda was the "good girl", not going to parties, almost never going to a homecoming game - just staying home and studying, or watching TV.

Nothing changed in college, pretty much.

Zelda heard the ring of the little bell in the entry way to the coffee shop, and saw a blond man walk up to the counter to order. He was wearing shades - reflective aviators, to be exact, with the combination of a green plaid scarf and a black peacoat, complete with some smart khakis. The green-haired barista had now leaned closer to him over the counter, twirling a lock of her hair around a finger. Goddesses, she was even batting her eyelashes...

Zelda scoffed and rolled her eyes, before opening her backpack from its spot next to her, digging around for her book. She had gotten it, but the movement sent her backpack off kilter as it fell -

She reached for it in alarm, in the process falling from her booth with a loud crash as her mocha fell with her, landing on her fallen backpack. Binders and books flew from the backpack, splaying out across the floor. There was shocked silence in the coffee shop, save for the jazz music, before people slowly began going back to eating scones and drinking coffee together, leaving Zelda in embarrassed stupefaction. Goddesses, why did things like this always happen to her...!

Zelda began to collect her fallen papers and school supplies from the floor, before a pair of oxford shoes stopped in front of her. The man from the counter crouched down with her. His sunglasses were now on the top of his disheveled mop of blond hair, giving Zelda a perfect view of his stunning cobalt eyes. He flashed her a crooked smile, revealing perfect teeth.

"You all right?" he had a incredibly smooth voice with a refined accent; one not from around Castletown. Deliciously foreign.

Zelda continued to gape at this stunning form of a man, paused in the action of picking up her Honors Calculus notebook.

Damn, _this_ was the type of man that she had fantasized about in high school.

Style was impeccable, for one. The hair was that sexy look of 'I-just-rolled-out-of-bed' and 'I-effortlessly-styled-this-in-five-minutes'. His facial features were not incredibly chiseled, but not rounded - the perfect combination. His skin wasn't pale, but it wasn't super tan.

He must be a model, or some actor, Zelda deduced.

"I-I-I'm fine." Zelda's voice stumbled across her tongue, making her sound like someone who just got a bout of shivers. She always acted like this in front of relatively attractive to drop-dead gorgeous men. A bumbling mess.

The man smiled that charming smile again. No, no, he must be a male escort or... something. He was _way_ too charming for an actor.

The man nodded slowly as he grabbed her science textbook, looking reassured. "That's good; you took quite a tumble." Zelda loved the way 'quite' rolled off his tongue, smoother than silk. A voice actor, must be. He then picked up the mocha cup, which the top had popped open slightly and had caused a damp spot to form on Zelda's backpack. He turned in the direction of the barista, who was making a coffee. "Ma'am?" he said, and the barista looked back at him. "In fact, make it two vanillas please." the barista smiled warmly, and continued with her work.

Zelda felt her face grow warm as she waved a hand at the man, while he continued to pick up her things. "N-no, you don't have to do that... it was almost gone anyway..." The man smiled a small smile as he picked up the last textbook, and looked at Zelda. His eyes were wise beyond his years, it looked like.

"Surely a person can do an act of kindness to such a beautiful person?"

Zelda's brain stalled as he said that. Did he just call her beautiful? If any other person said that, Zelda would probably make an effort to knock out their teeth. If she tried to do the same to this man, she'd probably start crying. "I... yes, yes they - they can." Zelda mumbled, and the man laughed. A musical laugh.

Singer, must be.

The man stood and grabbed Zelda's backpack, putting her things back inside. Zelda stood with him, and he handed her the bag. "Were you sitting there?" he angled his head toward Zelda's booth, and Zelda nodded numbly, watching as he walked over to the booth and sat down. Zelda followed suite, and slowly sat, pushing her bag into the corner of her booth. There was an awkward silence, before the man cleared his throat.

"Uh, well, my name is Link, by the by."

Zelda cleared her throat, and forced herself to put on a charming smile. "Zelda. Zelda Harkinian." Link nodded slowly, and said her name.

"Zelda." there was a way he said it that sounded much more intimate than it should have. His accent, it must have been. "That's a beautiful name."

Strangers should not shower other strangers with compliments, but Zelda seemed oddly fine with it. She smiled a weak smile to the barista, who came over with the two vanilla mochas. Usually, customers would have to come to the counter to get their order, but this young lady seemed to put in the effort of walking over to the booth. The barista set the coffees down gently with a smile, and walked back to the counter. Link exhaled, and unbuttoned his coat, taking it off along with his scarf. He was wearing a white sweater, a color that looked very good on him, Zelda thought.

"Do you... go to the university?" Zelda asked, quite hesitantly. Link bit his lip with a smile. It was like he was trying to entrance her with his charm.

He looked out the window, and cocked his head. "I did, but my job caught up with me. I'm taking an online masters program through the school."

"I'm taking my masters as well." Link smiled.

"One in the same." There was another silence, until both of them asked the same question at the same time.

"What do you do-" they both faltered, and laughed nervously.

"For a jo-"

"Your mast-"

Another odd silence. Zelda felt herself get uncomfortable - she hated awkward small talk like this. Link looked a little nervous as well, and looked out the window.

"I'm studying psychology." Zelda made herself say, and Link looked back at her, smiling.

"Mathematical theory."

"I just work as an intern at a fashion company." Zelda added, to answer her own question.

Yes, Zelda Harkinian worked at a fashion business. Maybe she wasn't a model or a designer, but it was a good business that was very successful; Gerudo Brand, the biggest luxury fashion company in Hyrule. It was where she got most of her clothing choices, in fact - looking through past magazines and then buying things at cheaper stores (she'd probably have to sell her apartment to get a sweater from Gerudo Brand, and Zelda did not want to be homeless). People still told her she looked nice or fashionable without a Gerudo Brand sweater, so selling her apartment would be unessessary.

"Some modeling. Some acting. Going to a drama school helped a little." Modeling. Zelda knew it. _And_ acting, for goddesses' sake. Link looked embarrassed, as he coughed and took a sip of his mocha. "I mean, not full...time... started when I was young, parental influence, really..." he looked so flustered as he faded off, Zelda observed. She then briefly wondered if he ever did a gig at Gerudo Brand...

Zelda quickly whipped herself back to the present: she desperately needed to save the conversation, even though her conversational skills were incredibly terrible. "It sounds really cool though! Seriously..." Oh goddesses, this was going so wrong. Zelda was messing up her one goddamn chance to speak with a human being with an overdose of very good genetics. Wait, Zelda, he's talking. Oh shoot, he's talking and you're not even paying attention to what he's saying! Get your mind out of the gutter you idiot!

"Mm?" Zelda tried a charming smile as she brought herself back into the present; maybe Link wouldn't notice that she had completely zoned out in the last 30 seconds.

"I'm assuming you didn't hear me?" Link murmured with an amused expression. Damn, this man notices everything.

"Uh, well, I mean - you don't have to say it like that..." he laughed that musical laugh again.

"You're fine. I often do that too; just stop listening 'cause you're staring at the person and -" Link faltered, then quickly continued. "- y'know."

Zelda laughed before taking a drink of her mocha. It tasted extra sweet, like the barista put a little more effort into the two mochas. _Thank the goddesses for that_ _,_ Zelda thought.

As a matter of fact, Zelda was rarely approached while she sat in the coffee shop; most of her time spent was studying and staring intently at the computer; attempting to read between the lines in some long web assignment. Most of the time, Zelda thought that she didn't even _look_ approachable - her resting face was an impassive stone wall of no emotion. And for whatever reason, this almost-stranger named Link was someone who approached her in a "perilous" time, all the while managing to have Zelda open up to him.

Most of the guys Zelda spoke to deserved a kick between the legs, she would be frank.

Now, Zelda was talking to a man who was the whole package - he almost seemed fake.

Maybe he was. He was putting up a façade.

Zelda leaned closer to Link, who was slightly leaning forward as well, an eyebrow raised. It was time Zelda put her brilliant theory to the test.

"How...do I know you're not putting up some sort of front? You're trying to reel me in, persé?" Zelda murmured, her confidence surprising herself. Link's eyes flickered slightly, and he cocked his head to the right.

"I can't prove anything. I'm helpless, then." he smirked, and Zelda inhaled sharply. Damn, he was good.

"Surely you have something? To prove?" Zelda asked, and couldn't help but smile. She liked being teasing.

Zelda felt Link's legs stretch out underneath the table, one of his legs grazing her's. He leaned even closer, his face closer to Zelda's.

"I have nothing, Zelda." he said. He kept saying her name with such drive, Zelda was again blown away. "I never intended myself to sit down with you after helping you...but you seemed too right."

"Too right?"

"The type of woman I'd take on a date. But..." his face was even closer to Zelda's now, so close that Zelda felt almost uncomfortable that this was happening in a coffee shop. She half expected someone to say 'Cut!' from behind a camera; she felt like she was filming a movie scene, not real life.

Link leaned even closer to Zelda, their noses nearly touching. "I feel like we're already on one."

Zelda nearly lost it right then and there. She would have lunged across the table and started making out with this man in a coffee shop, but Link spoke up again, stopping Zelda.

"Your name is Zelda Harkinian, and you're a college student at Hyrule University studying psychology."

Zelda fought to keep her sanity, before scooting forward slightly in her booth, so both parties legs were definitely touching now. "That I am." she said.

Link smiled again. "And you seem like a girl whose all business."

Zelda felt like her preteen heart was going to burst through her ribcage; she was a bundle of nerves at the moment in front of this guy.

"I'm not a girl who goes on too many dates." she forced herself to smile, internally screaming at the situation she was in.

Nope, never felt this confident before.

"Maybe we can change that." Link smiled his charming smile again, and Zelda had to stop herself from swooning.

How was it that Zelda, her introverted, self-proclaimed unsocial self, was tripping and falling really hard for a guy she'd barely known for not even for an hour? Guys were uncharted territory for Zelda, especially after her disastrous relationship with Groose back in high school.

Well, there was that kid in her history class named Shad who had a huge crush on her (it was obvious, he'd written a goddamn poem for Zelda at the beginning of the year and had given it to her in front of the whole class), but Zelda had never told him she didn't feel the same. Maybe it was because she felt bad, or he was weirdly cute, in that nerdy, newpaper boy type way.

Zelda had now decided that she would be willing to let him down. Nicely. But let the poor kid down either way.

Back in the present, Zelda started feeling almost too hot in her gigantic navy sweater, plus her chunky, also gigantic caramel-colored scarf. Link had nerve, but it was good nerve.

Zelda tried to think of something to say, but she couldn't. Her usually sharp mind was stalling like her uncle's computer that had been bought 20 years ago (Still going strong!), unable to compute any good comebacks.

With a slight sigh, Zelda fell back in her booth, blindly grabbing her mocha. "You got me."

Link laughed, and he murmured, almost so quietly Zelda didn't hear, but she definitely heard it.

"She's so cute."

At that point, Zelda didn't know whether to throw herself out the window or kiss him. Instead, she unattractively choked on her mocha, trying to hide it by covering her mouth with a hand and coughing lightly. Link didn't notice her flustered expression, and was instead looking out the window, a light blush tingeing his cheeks a slight pink.

By habit, Zelda looked at her watch on her left wrist. Shoot. It was already 5, she had to get back to her apartment by 5:15 to have a 'dinner date' with Malon. Some rebellious part of her was tugging at the idea to stay with Link longer, maybe go out with _him_ instead, maybe take him home tonight too...

"No. Get a grip, Zelda..." Zelda muttered, and unsurprisingly, Link seemed to catch it.

"What?"

Zelda's heart flailed weakly in her chest before she began speaking again. "Oh, I..." she made the effort to grab her backpack strap, and saw Link's posture wilt ever so slightly. _No, no no no, don't do that, if you get sad, then I'll get sad, I'll probably start crying..._

Zelda swallowed before continuing. "Listen, I have to run home, I have a girl's night out with a friend, I can't be late, and I..." she faded off, her face burning as she secured her grip on her backpack.

Link smiled slightly, almost a sad smile. "That's okay. I can get going then, if you need to stick around a little longer to get your things situated..."

No, don't do that. Zelda's mind was flailing for a hold on her sanity as Link stood up, putting on his jacket and grabbing his shades and mocha. Where was her romantic, heartfelt kiss? Where was the confidence that would make Zelda ask for his number? Think of something Zelda, stop being a useless pile of flesh!

"I already paid, so -"

"Take me home!"

The instant the words left Zelda's mouth, she wanted to die. Link's brows nearly disappeared underneath his scraggly bangs, and Zelda swear she heard the barista fall into a fit of giggles. Zelda was almost positive her hair color had gone from blonde to black in embarrassment.

Great, she sounded awkward _and_ desperate.

"Wh-what?" Link stammered, his face going cherry red. Zelda fought to redeem herself, quickly correcting her words.

"I-I mean-" How very smooth, Zelda.

Zelda swallowed. "Walk me home? I'm not that far from here, like, 5 minutes..."

Link's face went from shock to a sort of bashful happiness, an expression that looked divine on him.

"Oh! Ah, sure! Of course!" Link haphazardly shoved his sunglasses into his jacket pocket as Zelda stood up from her booth, swinging her backpack over her shoulders and grabbing her own drink. She felt like a 100 pound weight had been lifted off her chest. Thank the goddesses for quick thinking.

"I'll take it," Link quickly said, seeming to reach for Zelda's backpack, but Zelda shrunk back slightly.

"It's fine. I got it." Zelda made the effort to smile at him, but his face grew red and he looked away, coughing slightly into his hand.

Okay, he was cute.

Zelda laughed slightly as she daringly grabbed Link's arm, pulling him toward the door as the barista waved at her, to which Zelda recirprocated.

When the duo stepped outside, a blast of cold wind greeted them, nearly making Zelda stagger from the gust.

"Are you cold?" Link said, looking to be in the action of taking off his jacket, but Zelda stopped him, shaking her head.

"No, I'm always hot, so..."

That sounded awkward.

The two began to walk down 3rd Avenue, one of the busiest streets in Castletown. The lights alongside the road were already lit up, cabs, buses, and cars slowly moving along in a traffic jam.

Storefronts were lit up, nearly all of the stores luxury brands or fancy department stores. Zelda had always been confused at why there were no cheaper stores near a college campus, where 90% of the students barely had enough money to buy a couch.

But it was beautiful, and again, Zelda felt like she was in a movie. The walk home actually took 10 minutes instead of five - Zelda was intending to stretch out time as much as possible.

She soon learned that Link was the son of two successful doctors from up north, and went to drama school when he was young. His first modeling gig was the storefront of a teen clothing store. He was always good at math, but terrible at lab science. He liked dogs, but could tolerate cats. He dated one girl in 10th grade, but she dumped him for her music stand partner from band.

Zelda ended up telling him some things too, usually things she only told to her best friends, but she didn't care now.

Her father was a businessman who ran some real estate building in Central Hyrule. Her mom had passed away when she was baby. She graduated with top honors in high school. She lived in a small condominium complex because she assumed she was going to live there for the rest of her life. She liked cats. Dated an idiot through high school, baffled by why she did.

Soon enough, their safety space of about a foot while walking had disappeared, now walking practically shoulder to shoulder. Zelda didn't mind though, in her opinion, it was the best thing that had happened her whole day. Meeting Link, anyway.

"So...this is my place." Zelda announced as the two stopped in front of the apartment building, the glass double doors glinting in the lamplight from above them. A few pedestrians were still walking down the sidewalk, most looking like businesspeople rushing to the nearest subway entrance.

Link looked upward at the building in front of the two, hands on his hips. "Wow. Nice."

"I guess I have to go get ready." Link smiled.

"Okay."

"We'll...see each other again?" Zelda's grip tightened on the crumpled piece of paper she was holding as she spoke. Like any cliché ever, she had hastily written her number on it while the two had been waiting at a crosswalk.

"Of course."

At that moment, Zelda handed the piece of paper to Link, their hands grazing slightly in the action. Link smiled, opening the piece of paper before putting it in his jacket pocket.

"I'll remember it." He murmured, this time taking Zelda's left hand in his right. Zelda jumped at the action, heart again tumbling into overdrive. She had to remind herself she wasn't in a movie and this was actually real life.

She also had to remember that she was getting kissed.

It took about two seconds for Zelda to realize Link's lips were firmly on hers, pulling her close. This was very different kiss compared to the sloppy, disgruntled kisses of Groose the Goose. This was tender, very delicate and natural.

Zelda decided she could get used to Link's kisses as she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck, feeling slightly disappointed when they had to break the action.

"I usually don't kiss someone on the first date." Link said the instant they parted, slightly breathless.

"I usually don't kiss in the first place." Zelda replied, and Link laughed his musical laugh.

"We will need to change that."

"Of course."

Link looked away and bit his lip. "I need to let you go."

"I wish you didn't need to." Link raised a brow, a slight smirk on his face.

"You could just cancel."

"It's too late now, I'm sorry."

Link laughed lightly, his hand lightly grazing Zelda's cheek. "Don't be." Link stepped away from Zelda, shoving his hands in his pockets. He smiled again, eyes sparkling in the lamplight. "I'll call you."

"Tomorrow?" Oops, Zelda hoped she didn't sound too eager.

Link nodded, chuckling lightly. "Tomorrow."

Zelda could only smile as he began to slowly walk away, back in the direction of 3rd avenue. He kept turned around and walking backwards, lazily walking away, a smile on his face.

"Goodnight," Zelda called, waving a hand.

"Goodnight," Link replied, continuing to walk backward, until he turned completely around, walking away into the increasingly darkening night.

Zelda watched him go, before sighing heavily and wrapping her arms around her torso. Now, she definitely felt like she was in one of those romantic movies Malon always watched. But she liked it.

"ZELLIE! WHO WAS THAT?!"

Zelda nearly shrieked in surprise at the sudden voice behind her, whirling around to see Malon standing a few feet away, wearing a thick ski jacket that clashed oddly with her outrageous sparkly stilettos. Her face was a expression of surprise and almost glee.

"Malon! When - when did you get here?!" Zelda forced herself to get into the mindset of the best friend, not the best lover as she stepped toward the redhead.

"I've been sitting on that bench over there for the past 5 minutes, waiting for you to get back, when you walk by and completely ignore me! Then, you're kissing this really hot guy and he leaves, while you call to each other and then you stare moodily down the street!"

"You were there the whole time?!"

"Duh, you moron! Jeez, love really is blind..." Malon muttered, before grabbing Zelda's arm, a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. "But maybe we don't need to go out tonight, instead, you need to tell me _all_ about this man."

Zelda only laughed, and began walking up the steps with Malon toward the condominium entrance.

"First of all, his name is Link, and we met in a coffee shop."

* * *

 **Well, I tried! Yay! Also, Link likes dem vanilla mochas because headcanon he has an unstoppable sweet tooth. Please R &R, let me know what you guys thought about this! And I promise promise promise I'll update The Subspace Runner within the week! Till then! ~ALBS**


End file.
